


Room for Two More

by xNekorux



Series: League One-Shots [1]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Alternate Universe - Battle Academia-ish, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Gen, Jealousy, Lunari, Lunari Squad, One-sided Sibling Rivalry, Sibling Rivalry, Solari - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:40:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21537616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xNekorux/pseuds/xNekorux
Summary: Zoe has been used to being the only child of her beloved Sun Mom and Moon Mom, Leona and Diana. But now, after a surprise her parents just gave her, she was suddenly face to face with the fact that she's going to have siblings.Aphelios and Alune.Now the question remains, is there Room for Two More in the family?
Relationships: Diana/Leona (League of Legends), Ekko/Taliyah (League of Legends), Hinted Ezreal/Lux, Hinted Sylas/Lux, Shieda Kayn/Zoe, Slight Kayn/Zoe
Series: League One-Shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1976194
Comments: 4
Kudos: 78





	Room for Two More

**Author's Note:**

  * For [@the-faequeen](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=%40the-faequeen).



**Room for Two More** _(Modern/Superpowers AU)_

School was often described as an absolute drag for most of the youth, so it was no surprise that Zoe shared the same opinion. As much as the idea of playing hooky was as appealing as it could get, the teenager knew she needed to attend her classes.

The bright-haired student happily skipped out of the classroom, feeling more than excited that the classes were over. Her eyes were quick to spot her best friend slash gaming buddy through the mass of students, so she wasted no time in bounding up to the raven-haired guy.

"Hey, Kayn!"

The mentioned student made an obvious gesture of suppressing a groan upon hearing her greeting, knowing there's a high chance he could coax a little pout from his hyperactive friend. "Great to see you, too, Zoe."

Unfortunately for him, Zoe merely flashed him a grin before asking, "Soooo, have you finished your game? I was hoping we could finally trade CDs."

Kayn slightly winced once one of his new games was brought up. "No, I haven't. There's this stage I can't get through and I'm still working on it."

"Wow," Zoe snorted playfully. "I already finished _Resident Evil_ more than two times and you _still_ haven't finished Kingdo...-"

"Shut," Kayn cut off, silencing Zoe with a hand over her mouth. "up. You're being too loud."

Despite the fact that Kayn merely glanced around for a second or two, Zoe was quick to piece the puzzle out and understand the reason behind his sudden interruption. She pushed his hand away without much of an effort, grinning teasingly at him.

"Ohh, wouldn't want to ruin your _'Edgelord'_ image in school, huh?" Zoe quipped, nudging him with her elbow.

Kayn rolled his eyes at her, huffing as he continued on his way out of the main building. Of course it would've been too good to be true if Zoe left him alone after her little tease. Although, he may not admit it outright, but he actually enjoys the girl's presence and occasional corny jokes. He internally scoffed. Just by the thought of Zoe finding out about the truth, his mischievous friend would never let him hear the end of it.

"You going online tonight?" Kayn asked when they finally walked through the main exit along with their fellow students.

"Oh, is it _Call of Duty_ night?"

"Yeah."

"Hmm, I think I'll have to check with my Moms first. Sun Mom said that she and Moon Mom have this surprise today, so I don't really know what's gonna happen later."

Kayn nodded, glancing at a familiar-looking vehicle that just stopped near the gates of the school. "Alright, looks like your uncle's here. Just shoot me a text if we're still on for tonight."

"You betcha!"

Zoe hummed, while Kayn alongside her on their way to the car idling right beside the sidewalk. The window at the driver's seat hadn't even fully rolled down when Zoe greeted the person inside with surprise written all over her face.

"Uncle Taric?" She blinked a tad bit owlishly at the brown-haired man, who offered a small grin in return. "Where's Sun Mom? She said she was going to pick me up today."

"Nice to know you're happy to see me, Zoe." Taric jokingly said, chuckling before turning his gaze to Kayn. He sent him a nod before vocally greeting him with, "Hello, Kayn."

"Afternoon, sir." Kayn acknowledged back with a nod of his own. He gave Zoe a small bump on the arm as he said, "Don't play without me tonight. Someone needs to carry your butt in the game after all."

Zoe half-heartedly scoffed, sticking her tongue out at her friend. "Yeah, right."

Once Kayn finally waved goodbye and made his way down the sidewalk, Zoe returned her attention back to her uncle. She got inside the car and situated herself at the front passenger seat, buckling her seatbelt first before she finally resumed her conversation with the uncle that never failed in spoiling her.

"So, what's Sun Mom doing? Or Moon Mom?"

"Are you really that unhappy to see me pick you up from school?"

"What? No, no!" Zoe gave Taric a punch on the arm, making sure it was light enough to not disturb him completely since he was already driving down the road. "I was just curious!"

Taric chuckled and shook his head. "Well, I'm sure you already know that your parents have a big surprise in store for you, right?"

"Yeah, they told me I should be excited and all before I left school earlier."

"That's _exactly_ why I'm the one picking you up."

"What about Uncle Panth?"

"He's baking some cupcakes with Morgana at the bakery for today's occasion."

"Wow, this must be one heck of a party." Zoe joked, giggling at her own quip. "Is it my birthday or something? Did you tell him to bake my favorite sweet treat?"

Again, Taric chuckled, reaching across the seat and ruffling Zoe's hair. "Just you wait, girl. I'm sure you'll _love_ the surprise."

"I sure hope I do."

The following topic the two ended up discussing throughout the remaining car ride were more casual and were far from the serious side. Zoe told her uncle all about how Ezreal was having complications with Lux, since the latter's brother, Garen, felt like he's too wimpy for his baby sister.

"I'm surprised you aren't happy about this." Taric commented after she finished telling him about how Garen gave Ezreal _the eye_ when he dropped off Lux's lunch earlier. "Little Ezzy's finally free for your taking."

"Uhh, no, I'm _way_ over him already." Zoe said with a small scoff, adding dismissive wave in the process. "Lux can have him for all I care. I mean, he's still my friend, but yeah, I don't like him like _that_ anymore."

"Is it Kayn?"

Zoe's face was quick to scrunch up, but it wasn't out of disgust. It was actually her lame attempt in masking her embarassment, which became oh so clear when a light red hue spread across her cheeks.

"S-Shut up!"

"Oh come on, Zoe! Leona's been telling me how you and that Shieda have been getting close lately."

"Uncle!"

"Does Diana know?"

"What's there to know anyway?" Zoe said, voice full of denial. She crossed her arms and averted her gaze from her uncle. "Kayn and I are just friends. Best friends, to be specific."

"Zoe, are you seriously putting yourself in the friendzone? Or maybe, you're putting _him_ in that category. Is that it?"

"Uncle!" This time, she sounded more like she was whining.

"Haha! I'm kidding!" Taric took his own turn in giving Zoe a little punch on the arm. "Look at you, being all red and flustered."

"That's because you keep teasing me!"

"Alright, alright, I'll stop."

"Great! Thank you!"

.....

.....

.....

.....

.....

"Diana doesn't like Kayn, y'know."

"Uncle! Just drop it!"

**xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx**

The vehicle literally just stopped when Zoe practically jumped out, zooming towards the direction of the front door. She nearly hopped over all three steps of the porch's stairway, slipping inside the house before Taric himself could exit the car.

Even when Zoe had yet to enter the house, she already heard the familiar sound of kitchen utensils clattering inside. Either her Sun Mom was just about to start cooking, or she was putting the food she cooked in a much presentable platter.

"Sun Mom, I'm home!" Zoe called out once she was inside.

"Oh, good timing, Zoe!" Leona called out from the kitchen. "Can you check the backyard and see if the fire in the grill is already out?"

"You're making barbecue?" Zoe honestly preferred Diana's everyday home-cooked meals, but when it comes to barbecuing, Leona was the very best at it. And, the woman only prepares those kinds of meals whenever there's an occasion.

"I just finished actually!"

"It isn't as dry as your hair, is it?" Zoe boldly teased, scampering towards the backyard when she heard her Sun Mom call out her in name in irritation. She always loved teasing Leona, since the woman wasn't as serious and uptight as Diana when it came to her jokes and moments of savagery.

Last time she called her Moon Mom a grandma, she ended up cleaning the three bathrooms in the house. Zoe shuddered at the thought of cleaning the toilets again. She found it very icky after all, so she didn't want another repeat of it.

Zoe stepped out of the house and on the backyard and the second she saw the _'fireless'_ grill, her eyes were quick to dart towards the _'Welcome to your new home!'_ banner hanging between the two trees where the treehouse Leona and Pantheon built for her can be found.

"What the?" Zoe tilted her head in confusion, eyeing the banner with absolute bafflement. "Who the heck are we welcoming?"

While Zoe surveyed their backyard, which she realized was decorated with various party favors and such, she could hear the muffled sound of Leona greeting Pantheon. It would seem like the entire family was going to be present in today's yet to be mentioned occasion.

"Zoe!"

Her head immediately turned to the doorway of the house, spotting Leona climbing down the wooden steps while carrying a huge plate full of perfectly-grilled meat. Judging from the other garnishes on the sides, it looks like the cook herself had just finished fully preparing the main course.

"Uhh, Sun Mom, what's all this about?" She asked, gesturing around her for a moment.

"This is _part_ of the surprise we told you about."

"Part of the surprise?"

"Mm-hm." Leona hummed as she placed the platter on one of the tables they had set up. She made sure to cover the meat temporarily before leading Zoe back inside the house. The clear sound of another car arriving at their driveway reached their ears, which wordlessly informed them about another arrival.

"Wait, what _is_ the surprise anyway?"

Leona, whose hands were perched on her shoulders, looked at her with slight amusement. "I thought you would've figured out by now, especially with the banner and all."

A wave of nerves suddenly washed over Zoe, her stomach churning uncomfortably at the idea that popped inside her head. As much as she didn't want to think about it, she knew that what she had in mind has a huge possibility in being the surprise itself.

Gulping quietly, Zoe gave a little laugh as she toyed with some of the ends of her hair. "I think I have a clue..."

"Wonderful, then. Now come, let's go and greet them."

"Them?"

Instead of receiving further answers, Zoe was left to be pushed out of the house by her beloved Sun Mom, who seemed to be quite excited. When they stepped back out at the front porch, Zoe instantly saw Pantheon and Taric already waiting near the porch swing.

Next thing that took her attention was her Moon Mom's exit from her car. But, it wasn't Diana who took her complete attention. No, it was the movement of the back passenger seat of the lavender-eyed woman's car.

Once the door was pushed open, the first thing Zoe laid eyes on were pitch black hair, moderately pale skin and a blank face that bore markings somewhat close to Diana's whenever she got extremely angry at something. After the guy, who seemed to be a year or two older than her, exited the car, the next one to do so had a more eye-capturing appearance.

The latter in particular possessed long hair as white as Diana's and a skin similar to the first one. Not only that, but she also had this lovely face that made her look so innocent and harmless. Everything about her was pure and considered rather wholesome.

She was the complete opposite of the dark, gloom-and-doom guy.

"Hey there." The angel-looking teen greeted with a timid wave, smiling shyly as she and her opposite counterpart trailed after Diana.

"Uhh, hi." Zoe greeted back with a half-hearted wave. She directed her gaze to Diana, who met her stare as if she was already expecting her to ask her something. "Moon Mom, uhh, who are they?"

"Who else could they be?" Diana responded in a casual manner, sounding as if what she was about to say wasn't a total big deal. "They're the surprise."

"Surprise?" Zoe, and surprisingly, the other two asked in unrehearsed unison.

"Yes." Leona gave Zoe a pat on the shoulder as she said, "Zoe, meet your new brother and sister, Aphelios and Alune."

"Aphelios, Alune, this is our daughter, Zoe." Diana introduced with a gesture of her hand. "Like you two, she's a Lunari, so I'm certain you three will get along well."

While Aphelios merely nodded, Alune was quick to flash a small but evidently excited smile. It was honestly a nice change of pace in having another sibling, and a sister at that. Don't get Alune wrong, she loves her brother to pieces, but sometimes, he's too quiet to the point that she felt like he's probably on the verge of becoming an actual mute.

"Well then, what're we waiting for?" Pantheon cut in, gesturing at the door. "Let's go and let these two kids have a taste of what I baked for them."

"They'll have to eat _other_ food first, Pantheon." Taric said with a little laugh as he and the said man led the group towards the backyard. "Come on, you two. You'll love the barbecue Leona made."

"Barbecue?" Alune uttered with her eagerness shining in her gaze. Her reaction of course prompted a soft laugh from hers and her brother's adoptive Sun Mom, who moved towards them and guided them to follow the two men.

"Is there steak?" Aphelios queried, looking at Leona with a supposedly blank expectant gaze. Regardless of his attempts of appearing unfazed, his own excitement was peeking through those obsidian eyes of his.

Leona smiled and placed one hand each on the twins' backs. "We have everything for you two."

Zoe watched with visible wide eyes as her Sun Mom _'abandoned'_ her for the sake of entertaining her new siblings. Although the term she was using was quite an exaggeration, she suddenly felt forgotten for a moment.

That was until she felt a hand touch her shoulder again.

Looking over, she found Diana regarding her with a gaze that clearly told her that the woman had a hunch about what she was feeling. She wasn't _entirely_ happy with the arrival of the twins, but she wasn't angry, nor depressed either.

"Something you want to tell me, Zoe?"

"A little heads up would've been cool." Zoe said, giving a small laugh.

"We did tell you we had a surprise for you."

"Yeah, but siblings? Not just one, but two."

"Leona and I figured you were lonely."

"Y'know what," Zoe turned to Diana and showed her the most convincing, reassuring smile she could offer. "I'm sure they'll be great siblings."

Diana's lips formed into a little curve as she gave her youngest child a one-arm hug. "That's the spirit, darling. Now, we should hurry before food runs out."

"Heh, okay."

She just needed to get along with two siblings, right?

This'll be a piece of cake.

**xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx**

The quiet squeak-like creak of her gaming chair remained unheard as Zoe casually slumped against it while twirling around in circles in a slow fashion. She had her wireless headset on, hearing Kayn stop himself from cursing her for the umpteenth time.

"Zoe, come on, can you not?" Kayn grunted out after Zoe's character died in the midst of gunfire in their game for what seemed to be the seventh time in a row. "We're losing because of you."

Zoe let out a long groan as she continued swirling around on her swivel chair. "Come ooooon, you did say you were going to carry me."

"Didn't think you'd be _this_ heavy in-game."

"I'm not in the mooood." Zoe said, dragging out her words more than necessary.

"Then why did we even play in the first place!?"

"Because I knew you wanted to play so badly."

"I wanna _grenade_ you so badly right now if you ask me."

"Go ahead, I think _Friendly Fire_ is on anyway. It's probably so much better than me charging in with nothing but a throwing knife."

Kayn sighed quite loudly when the game session finally came to an end. He apologized to their online teammates before the said players left their lobby, which gave the two of them enough privacy to talk about Zoe's reason for feeding throughout the game.

"Alright, spill. What happened and why are you such a noob right now?"

Zoe gave an exaggerated groan before she slumped much lower than she already was on her chair, the tips of her toes grazing the carpeted floor of her room. "It's my siblings."

A moment of silence.

.....

.....

.....

"Wait, you have siblings? I thought you were an only child like me."

"I am! Well, _was_... Whatever!" Zoe adjusted herself on her chair to stop herself from completely falling off. "I'm just having a hard time adjusting, I guess."

"Why?"

"Well, for one, Alune practically hogs all of Sun Mom's attention, while Aphelios is like Moon Mom's best friend in the family or something."

"Zoe, are you jealous?"

"I'm not jealous!" Zoe immediately denied, pouting to herself. "It's just that I find it totally uncool that my parents were practically all over them earlier."

"You _are_ jealous."

"I just feel a bit neglected."

"Neglected? Zoe, they literally just arrived today, didn't they?"

"...Yeah."

"And you suddenly feel neglected? Oh come on."

"Shut up."

Kayn shook his head at his friend's behavior, stopping himself from snickering. "Seriously, Zoe, I'm sure everything will return back to normal in a few days."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Think of your parents as a pair of kids who just got a brand new toy."

"Wow, nice comparison." Zoe sarcastically cracked, earning a sharp shush from the teen in the other line.

"Your two siblings are like the new toys and now, your parents want to play with them. Sooner or later, they'll revert back to how things were and next thing you know, you're back to being a spoiled, little brat."

"Ha ha, very funny. Especially with the last one. Made me tear up." Ah, there it was. Sarcasm at its finest and Kayn was at the receiving end of it.

"So, how are your siblings? Are they nice?"

"Oh yeah, especially Alune. She's this little ball of purity and innocence."

"What about Aphelios?"

"He's like you, but _edgier_."

"Ha, nice one."

Zoe managed to prompt herself in smiling a little, knowing Kayn hated it when she referred to him as _'edgy'_. It was either that or emo, so he was honestly left with no choice but to take the least awkward nickname.

"Well, it looks like you don't really have much problems with them. Judging from your lack of rants about any possible bad habits or what, then that means they're a pair of okay siblings."

"We'll see. it's only been a day."

"Exactly, Zoe. It's _only_ been a single day and you're already jealous and possessive over your Moms."

Zoe scrunched her face up. "I'm _not_ jealous."

A snort. "Sure you aren't."

.....

.....

.....

.....

.....

_One week later..._

"What!?"

Eyes wide and staring right back at her two Moms, Zoe couldn't believe what she was hearing. Her Sun Mom had just told her that her two new siblings were going to enroll in the same school she's in right now. This meant that wherever she was, the twins would probably be there as well. It was totally _not_ cool.

"I thought they were going to enroll in _Targon Academy_!"

Diana shook her head once before she started taking sips from her coffee, while Leona sighed and said, "Well, Diana and I had them choose which school they want to attend...-"

"I thought Alune wanted her and Aphelios to graduate in that school!"

"Actually," Leona started. "they want to graduate in the same school _you_ will be graduating in. When they discovered Diana and I graduated from _Targon Academy_ , they thought you'd be enrolled there as well."

Zoe huffed. "it's no fun there. My friends are all at _Valoran_."

"Exactly why your siblings want to go there." Diana joined in, putting her cup on the dining table and lowering the newspaper she was reading. "They want to attend the same school as you, so they'll be able to spend some time with you more."

"But school time is literally friends time."

"Am I hearing complaints?" Diana asked with a quirked eyebrow, which was a disguised challenge she was giving her daughter, who knew such move oh so well. Of course this time though, Zoe was going to bite the bullet.

"They already have yours _and_ Sun Mom's attention. I don't want them to take my friends' as well." Zoe reasoned with a pout. "Especially Kayn's."

"What is with you and that Shieda..." Were Diana's coherent mutters before it became inaudible under her breath.

A look of understanding crossed Leona's facial features, and for a moment, Zoe was hoping that her other Mom would get her point and just decide to enroll Aphelios and Alune to Targon Academy.

"...I'm sorry, sweetheart, but they _really_ want to be in _VA_. It's the first day today, so we were hoping you could...-"

"I am _not_ gonna tour them around!" Zoe was quick to tell the couple before she decided to turn and leave, choosing to walk out instead of going around in circles with her parents.

"Stop right there, young la...-"

"Let her go, Diana." Leona intervened, allowing Zoe to leave the house and stubbornly walk her way to school. It's quite clear that she didn't want to spend the morning car ride with her family. The golden-eyed woman gave her white-haired lover's shoulder a light squeeze as she said, "She's still adjusting."

"It's been a week, Leo."

"But she's been our baby girl ever since we adopted her. Give her time to get used to the twins."

Sighing, Diana leaned her temple against her fingertips. "I knew we spoiled her too much."

Smiling to herself, Leona swooped down and gave her wife a kiss on the cheek before turning away and heading towards the kitchen to get her own cup of coffee. At the table, Diana was left to sport a light pink hue, silently relishing the lingering feeling her Solari lover left on her cheek.

Meanwhile, with Zoe...

Grumbling under her breath on her way to school, literally passing in front of Kayn without even giving a single wave of greeting. The said guy raised an eyebrow at her lack of acknowledgement, but nonetheless pushed himself off the pole he was leaning on and began walking alongside her.

One backpack sling hanging over his right shoulder while his left hand was buried in his pocket, Kayn allowed a minute or two to pass before he cleared his throat and chose to finally tackle whatever issue it was Zoe was mumbling about.

"Bad day already?"

"It's my parents."

"I thought you were having problems with your siblings." Kayn tapped his chin in brief contemplation, adding, "You told me about how your bathroom time has been reduced to half since you're sharing it with them."

"Not only that, but Aphelios has been playing with my _PlayStation_ lately."

Kayn quirked an eyebrow. "Is that why you weren't online the other night?"

Zoe nodded, pouting. "I was just about to tell him off, but Moon Mom said I should start learning in sharing my stuff."

"Why don't you stargaze, then?"

"Oh, you're gonna love this." Zoe sarcastically said. "Aphelios and Alune are _Lunari_ like me and Moon Mom, so we four love the moon and all."

"And...?"

"And apparently, Alune _loves_ stargazing at nights. Now, even my little space at the roof is taken!"

"Let me guess," Kayn started with a tone that made it clear he knew the answer to his question already. "they told you to share?"

"Exactly!" Zoe nearly shouted in exasperation, her cute pout returning. "Just this morning, my Moms told me the two will be enrolling in _Valoran_ because they want to _'spend time'_ with me more."

"Zoe, it looks like you're being too uptight about this. Maybe you should give your siblings a chance." Kayn lightly shrugged as he made his own point. "It won't really hurt you if you tried getting to know them. After all, for the past week, you've just been ranting about how your bath time was reduced to twenty minutes."

Even though Zoe was still hesitant with the idea, she merely huffed and silently considered the idea her friend was giving her. Maybe she really was judging her new brother and sister too quickly. It was probably fair for her to give them more time to prove that they weren't there to ruin her life or anything.

"If they destroy my life, I'm destroying yours."

Kayn couldn't stop himself from smirking knowingly. "Yeah, sure."

"I mean it, Shieda!"

"Whatever you say, Zoe."

When they finally arrived at school, it was honestly surprising for a certain someone that neither Aphelios or Alune were there yet. Unlike Zoe, the two probably were probably brought to school by their parents.

The thought of her morning carpool with her parents being also taken by the twins almost prompted Zoe to make a face. Times like those were one of her favorites in the day, since she got to bond with her Moms and sometimes even tease them on their way to _Valoran Academy_.

"Well, well, well, look who's pretty bummed out so early." Jinx commented as Zoe walked past and between hers and Lux's seat in the class.

Lux, who was in the middle of having a text conversation with some guy named Sylas, chose to abandon her phone on her desk and focus her attention on their friend, who plopped down her seat just behind her.

"What's the matter, Zoe?" Lux queried with a tilt of her head, looking over her seat to survey the Lunari's state.

"Oh right, I still haven't told you guys..." Zoe muttered, sighing.

"What didn't you tell us?" All of a sudden, Taliyah swooped into the picture and settled on her seat at Zoe's right, leaning over with interest. Clearly, she was just on time in discovering an update in their friend's life.

Zoe placed her elbow on her desk and rested her chin on her palm. "My Moms adopted some siblings for me."

"Siblings?" The three chorused unintentionally, curiosity swiftly taking over their facial expressions.

"Yeah. Twins, to be specific." Zoe muttered, pouting yet again. "They're Aphelios and Alune. My parents already enrolled them here, so I guess you should expect some new kids in school."

"Are they in the same year as us?" Lux inquired with mild fascination.

"Nope, they're juniors. One year higher."

"Does Alune look beautiful?" Taliyah asked with a feigned innocent tone.

Zoe rolled her eyes half-heartedly at her friend's attempt in hiding her true intention behind the question. "Don't worry, Tali. She's not Ekko's type."

"Hey! I was just asking! I didn't mean anything by it!"

Jinx snickered. "Yeah, sure, Tali. Wait 'til I tell Ekko you're being jealous again. He's gonna _love_ hearing about it."

"Jinx!"

While Jinx laughed as she had a little sissy fight with Taliyah, Lux and Zoe just shook their heads at their display before they both turned back to one another.

"Aren't you happy that you have siblings?" Lux asked, before shrugging and adding, "Unless they're like my half-siblings, who are honestly so sinister that I can't believe I'm even related to them."

Zoe chuckled a bit at Lux's comparison. "Still can't get along with Katarina?"

Lux shook her head. "Not even Cass _or_ Talon either."

"Must be rough."

"Pretty sure you have it easier." Lux said, nodding at her direction. "I'm sure these new siblings of yours are nice. They haven't done anything wrong, right?"

"If you don't count Aphelios somewhat hogging my _PS4_ and Alune taking my rooftop spot, then yeah, I guess they're pretty harmless." Zoe murmured, once again sounding like a kid who didn't get their way.

Lux tittered and gave her a light, encouraging nudge. "Now you're just being bratty."

Zoe huffed, but didn't bother disagreeing. The blonde had a point, so she didn't exactly possess the right to object. Their conversation drifted off to the topics concerning their upcoming projects before the entire talk was halted by the arrival of their homeroom teacher.

Like the usual, the group of friends were left to go through the everyday motions, which they've all gotten used to and were sometimes bored of. Sleeping during classes weren't really a solution, nor not listening to the lecture. Jinx being reprimanded whenever she did any of those were proof of that.

**_Riiing!_ **

"Aww-yeah!" Jinx cheered once the bell rang, which signaled the end of their second class. "Time for lunch!"

Once the four packed their things, they exited the classroom and made their way to the cafeteria. Throughout their little trip to their said destination, Jinx already had loads of fun sticking the _'I'm with stupid'_ and _'I'm stupid'_ signs she made on the backs of unknowing students.

Lux tried her best to remove them the moment the little troublemaker stuck them, but as for Taliyah and Zoe, the two were more preoccupied with their discussion about how Yasuo wasn't too supportive of Ekko's relationship with the earth-wielder.

"Hey! Hey! There's a fight going on!" A student just a few steps ahead of them told his friend louder than necessary before dashing towards the direction where the cafeteria can be found.

The group exchanged looks for a second before they rushed to the place where they could hear the loud ruckus commencing. As expected, the entrance of the cafeteria was crowded already. While Jinx shoved her way through and Lux and Taliyah closely stuck behind her, Zoe decided to just open a portal below her, which dropped her off at the inner side of the circle the students had formed.

What Zoe saw probably could've made her eyes pop out of their sockets if it were physically possible.

Her adoptive brother, Aphelios, was having a fight against one of the upperclassmen, Nocturne. The latter towered over her siblings with its height, clear and sharp steel protruding from the shadows that engulfed most of his arms.

Aphelios was sporting a small but bleeding cut from one corner of his lips down to his chin, a wound Nocturne most likely happily gave. Regardless of his fallen self, Aphelios merely wiped the dripping blood away and held his hands out. Two blades made out of pure lunar energy materialized in his grasp all thanks to Alune, who was in her light blue ethereal form and hovering a couple of steps behind him.

Clearly, the twins were determined in matching up against the senior student.

"Take it back." Aphelios demanded in an even tone, seemingly unaffected with Nocturne's initial assault against him.

Nocturne scoffed. "Take what back?"

"Take back what you said!" Alune practically commanded behind Aphelios, eyes flashing.

Instead of doing what they wanted or backing down from the fight they were giving, Nocturne got in his own battle stance and fearlessly stared into Aphelios' dark gaze. "I'd rather draw blood."

Aphelios gave a grunt-like roar before he charged in, aided by Alune's abilities. Their opponent didn't back down and dashed forward as well, intending on giving the male Lunari another wound.

"Enough!" Came two abrupt shouts of interference.

Both Nocturne and Apehlios' blades clashed against a third party's own weapon, which slipped in between them and caused such a bright spark upon collision. The second the two were thrown back, they were suddenly ensnared by a binding made out of magic.

Zoe's eyes glanced in between the Headmistress and the Professor that had ended the fight. Fiora lowered her sword, while Ryze's hands continued glowing as he held the students in his bindings, including Alune.

"Professor," The Headmistress began, eyeing the twins. "please escort the boy to the Infirmary. I'll handle this... _student_ myself."

Ryze merely dropped his binding on Nocturne once his blades disappeared and he was held by the arm by the Headmistress, who then accompanied him to her office. As for Aphelios and Alune, the two were back to their normal appearances.

Aphelios' markings were gone and Alune was back to her physical form, but before the pair could say anything, Ryze marched towards them and held a hand up, which wordlessly told them to spare their excuses.

"Let's have you healed first, boy." Ryze said, helping Aphelios on his feet. "I'm sure your parents wouldn't want to see you bleeding once they arrive."

"Wait, you're calling our parents?" Zoe blurted out her question before she could even think about how her abrupt speech could affect her.

Ryze turned to her, one hand still holding Aphelios' arm. "I assume you had nothing to do with his problem?"

Zoe hadn't even thought about her response, when Alune suddenly stepped in and said, "She had _nothing_ to do with this! Everything was mine and my brother's doing. Please don't punish our sister for our mistake."

As quick as Alune had cleared any chances of Zoe being involved and blamed, Zoe's gaze darted to her sibling, who then offered her a reassuring look. The entire exchange was honestly confusing for the bright-haired Lunari, but nonetheless, she managed to give a nod in return.

"To the Nurse's Office, then."

Watching the duo be taken away by Professor Ryze was probably too much for Zoe, because she was stuck in staring at the direction they eventually disappeared off to. Jinx had to give her a bonk on the head for her to realize that everything was over and that the crowd had already dispersed.

"Hey!" Zoe reacted once Jinx struck the back of her head with a light punch.

"Wow, Zoe, you didn't tell me your siblings were such badasses!"

"What?"

"It's their first day in school and they instantly picks a fight with Noc there! So cool."

Ryze said it himself, their parents were going to be called due to the fight the twins had caused. Zoe knew that their mothers, especially Diana, was _not_ going to take this lightly.

It was _definitely not_ cool.

**xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx**

The car ride was silent.

 _Absolutely_ silent.

While Diana was driving and Leona was situated on the front passenger seat, their three children were seated at the back and have kept their mouths shut ever since they walked out of school and got inside the car.

Alune, who was settled in between Aphelios and Zoe, turned her head enough to flash her sister a small smile before she lowered her head again. The gesture was a bit unexpected and somewhat surprising, but Zoe didn't comment about it.

Neither of the trio were brave enough to break the tense silence that was engulfing them at that moment.

"Aphelios, Alune," Diana said the twins' name in a firm tone that made the pair stiffen on their seats. "we will continue our talk at home, understood?"

"Yes, mother." The two replied in perfect synchronization, both unable to meet the gazes of their parents through the rearview mirror.

When they arrived home, Zoe was quick to excuse herself, using her homework as her escape ticket. Thankfully, her mothers accepted her reason and let her go. She hurriedly made her way up the stairs, hearing Diana tell her two adoptive siblings that they were going to resume their conversation in her study.

Plopping herself down on her bed with her backpack, Zoe decided to just stay true to her excuse and finish the homework she was given. She didn't exactly want any of her parents to catch her lying, especially not with them being in the _scolding type_ of mood.

Even though most of her focus seemed to be on the paper she was writing, Zoe was still trying to figure out the reason why Aphelios and Alune even got into a fight in the first place. The two seemed to be extremely furious at Nocturne, and the reason behind it still remained unclear for Zoe.

When her siblings were reprimanded by the Headmistress, Zoe wasn't there to hear their side of the story. All she knew as of now was the talks and gossips that circulated the school ever since the unforeseen quarrel happened.

Some said Aphelios just provoked Nocturne for fun and Alune merely joined in, while some also said that Nocturne insulted the two, which caused them to snap at him initially. Either way, Zoe was curious about the truth.

An idea struck her, but it left as quick as it came. She thought about eavesdropping on her family, but she figured that she wanted to keep herself safe from her Moon Mom's wrath.

Only when dinner time was nearing did Zoe leave her room to check on what's happening with the others. She peeked inside the living room after climbing down the stairs, immediately spotting a sight she deemed shocking.

Since she was told to share some of her things to the twins, her _PlayStation_ can now be found in the living room for everyone to use. And right now, Zoe can see Aphelios settled on one of the bean bags and playing a first-person shooting game, while Alune was silently reading a book on the couch behind him.

"Uhh..."

"Oh, hey!" Alune instantly greeted with a wave the moment she heard and saw Zoe come in. "Mom and Mother left to buy some take-out. They said they'll be back in thirty minutes."

"Okay. Umm," Zoe nodded to Aphelios, who continued playing quietly. "you two aren't grounded or anything, right? Moon Mom doesn't really like it when someone plays while they're grounded and all."

"She didn't ground us." Aphelios said in his usual flat tone, eyes unwavering from the screen of the television.

"She didn't?"

"No," Alune shook her head. "but she did tell us that we're going to be _really_ punished if we do what we did again."

"I'm kinda curious, actually." Zoe sat down a fair space away from her sister, who didn't seem to mind her display of distance. "What _did_ happen? Why were you two picking a fight at your first day of school?"

"Ah, that..." Alune closed her book and smiled sheepishly to herself, while Aphelios _still_ continued playing the game. "That guy was making fun of you with his friends."

"Who? Nocturne?"

"Whatever his name is," Aphelios, who _finally_ paused his game, shifted on his bean bag and faced Zoe halfway. "he was an idiot the moment he said you were."

"I'm an idiot?" Zoe asked with a tilt of her head and a quirk of an eyebrow.

"That's what _he_ said, at least. He said you were this stupid brat that always hung around this Kayn guy and that you were probably some stupid girl that didn't have friends."

"The nerve of the guy to just say that out loud..." Aphelios murmured, lips curling in irritation.

"Wait a sec," Zoe cut off, eyes evidently wide in surprise. "you two got into a fight because you were _defending_ me?"

The twins nodded in unison, with Alune saying, "We couldn't just let that go."

"Why though? I mean, people talk here and there, so those kinds are inevitable."

"Not on our watch, at least." Aphelios said, a look of resolve gleaming in his dark-hued gaze. "No one insults our sister like that."

The warmth that spread inside Zoe was unexpected. Hearing Aphelios refer to her as their sister and seeing Alune nod affirmatively in agreement sent this wave of sentiment that caused her to feel all warm and fuzzy. It was a nice feeling.

A feeling she certainly didn't predict in having in that moment.

Looks like she really did just needed to give these two a chance.

"And here I was thinking it sucked having you two as my siblings." Zoe admitted a bit sheepishly, rubbing her nape. "Sorry."

"You hated us?" Alune asked with genuine curiosity, clearly more surprised rather than angry at the honest confession.

"I guess I did. Ever since you guys came, Sun Mom and Moon Mom were always talking about you, Aphelios here always hogged my _PS4_ and well, you're at my spot at the roof practically every night."

Aphelios and Alune exchanged looks for a moment before the latter said, "The last two you said is only because we wanted to spend time with you."

"Wait, what?" Was Zoe's reply of surprise.

"Mom said you always played your video games alone whenever your friends are offline, so Aphelios was hoping you'd ask to play multiplayer with him whenever he's the one playing." Alune explained with a sincere gleam in her eyes.

"And mother also said you love stargazing, so Alune here was hoping to bond with you by doing the same thing." Aphelios also added his own explanation, his face only giving the slightest expression.

Upon hearing the truth behind all of their actions, Zoe was left to blink owlishly at the pair, who regarded her with calm looks that showed how they were absolutely _unoffended_ by her initial contempt towards them.

All this time, Zoe thought ill of their actions, only to find out that everything was done for _her_ sake. They wanted to spend time with her and genuinely build their bond as siblings, but there she was, giving them the silent scorn that she now realized was completely unneccessary.

Zoe's shoulders drooped and her head lowered in shame. "Sorry. Looks like I judged you two too early. That's... real bad of me. Totally not cool."

Aphelios merely stared, while Alune smiled and scooted close to her, taking her in for a warm hug. "It's fine. It's _completely_ understandable."

"You sure 'bout that?" Zoe spoke through the hug she was taken in, her voice slightly muffled.

"Mm-hm." Alune hummed before letting her go, a tender smile shaping her lips. "You're our sister, and we also share the same _'Sun Mom'_ and _'Moon Mom'_."

"Those aside," Aphelios grabbed two extra controllers and offered them to the pair on the couch. "you two up for a game? It's kinda boring to play this game by myself."

Alune and Zoe took their own turn in exchanging looks and when they did, they both accepted the offered controllers with grins on their faces.

"Let's go play, then!"

.....

.....

.....

.....

.....

Lying down on her bed and half of herself tucked underneath her blanket, Zoe stared at the glow-in-the-dark moon, sun and star stickers decorating her room's ceiling while she spoke with Kayn through her phone.

"They're awesome, Kayn. We played a lot of games earlier, then Alune and I stargazed after. We even saw a shooting star!"

At the other line, Kayn was also lying down on his own bed, also prepared to call it a day and eventually fall in his own slumber. Like Zoe though, he had his phone held against his ear.

"What happened to _'I hate my siblings so much'_ Zoe? That one sounded more hilarious."

Zoe scoffed lightheartedly. "That Zoe's gone, sorry. It's _'I love having siblings'_ Zoe now."

Kayn chuckled. "Really? So, you're good with them now?"

"Yeah. They're actually pretty amazing. And cool. Did you hear about the fight earlier?"

"Yeah."

"Seriously, no one kicks someone's ass because that someone called their siblings stupid." Zoe laughed to herself as she recalled Aphelios and Alune's short fight against Nocturne. "They're really awesome."

"You said that already." Kayn lightly pointed out with a small curve on his lips.

"I know, and that's cuz it's true."

"Well, looks like there's room for two more in your family, huh?"

Zoe smiled as she gazed out her window and looked at the full moon in the sky. It was beautiful and now that she was looking at it, she was left with nothing but to envision the chaos and mayhem her and the twins will cause in the future. It would be _awesome._

"Yeah, definitely."

**xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx**

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: Aaaaaahhhhh! A one-shot has been released that's not K/DA-centric! I know, it's a total shocker. As usual, I apologize if there are any typos or grammatical errors, I'm trying my best, I promise!
> 
> This story was not only inspired by the announcement of Aphelios and Alune, but also the countless tweets saying the twins are Leona and Diana's children. :3 (I wholly agree, but please don't forget about Zoeeee!)
> 
> AND, of course, the biggest motivation and inspiration for this story is @the-faequeen from Tumblr! I dedicate this story to her since I love her arts so very much and that her drawing of Zoe taking a selfie with Aphelios, Alune and Diana were the final push to finish this piece! Thank you, senpai~ ^u^
> 
> I hope all of you enjoyed this one, It's not like the usual romance/drama thingies I do, but yeah, here it is. ^^"
> 
> Hopefully, I can get out of my bubble of K/DA and finally be able to write some other pairings for one-shots and other stories. :3
> 
> If any of you want to check out my other stories, I suggest taking a peek at my FanFiction or Wattpad profile! My other stories and one-shots can be found there~ (Careful though, some of them, if not most, have mature content xD) 
> 
> Anyway, till my next update, mah peeps! :D


End file.
